


四个春节

by runmelos



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos
Summary: *现背 破镜重圆（？**为了方便阅读，没有字的时候也用艺名
Relationships: Guo Xiaohan/Sun Jiufang
Kudos: 3





	四个春节

“叮”，提示音响起，郭霄汉放下了已经没什么气泡的啤酒罐，他拿起手机一看，是孙九芳发了一条微信，格式工整地写着：“腊梅朵朵送祝福，鞭炮轰轰贺新春……”——不知道是复制粘贴还是自己写的，但应该是群发没错。  
那应该是他们在青年队合作《偷斧子》时加的微信，对完活之后再也没联系郭，上一条对话还停留在孙九芳回他：“我不习惯写在word里，我拿笔记本给你”。  
郭霄汉的手指在电子屏幕上快速的打下四个字，顿了顿又把光标前移加了两个字，最后点了发送：“师哥，新年快乐！”  
退出聊天界面，郭霄汉一一回复起各个朋友的春节祝贺，有郑州的大学同学说：今年郑州不让放鞭炮，街上警察巡逻在抓。还有人和他吐槽：你看今年春晚的顶棚像不像个蚊香？  
像，哈哈哈，一句话还没有打完，孙九芳的回复就来了，郭霄汉打开对话界面：“你是不是想要我发红包？想都别想。😠”郭霄汉笑了起来，背后窗户传来了“劈里啪啦”的爆竹声，电视里的朱军似乎在和这声声的鞭炮对抗，扯着嗓子开始倒计时，“十 九 八……”郭霄汉披上外套跑去看自告奋勇点鞭炮的老爷子，老爷子弯着腰撅着腚，手拿打火机跳开的样子灵活地像个十七八的小伙子。  
“劈里啪啦”自家的鞭炮在0点准时响起，手机里的信息提示音也同时响起，郭霄汉点亮屏幕，是孙九芳发来的“新年快乐，开箱见。”硫磺味裹夹着口中未散开的啤酒味，一种暖洋洋的感觉浮上心头，郭霄汉在手机下也按下那几个字：“开箱见”  
大年初一，元宵节，开箱，一个全新的生活正在按部就班地展开。在广德楼开完箱孟鹤堂请他们下了馆子，郭霄汉和几个比较熟的霄字科挤在一起。最后大家互相敬酒的时候，孙九芳找到了他，准确地说是他们几个：“来来来，喝一杯，以后一起好好的”，孙九芳举杯，澄黄冒着气泡的液体就“咕咚咕咚”地灌下肚，他们也纷纷举杯回酒。  
而和孙九芳的微信对话框，在一个月后才有了新内容：“要报节目了，我先挑几个你看下？”，郭霄汉发了个OK手势的emoji，孙九芳不过多久就把节目名字发了过来。郭霄汉大致扫了一眼，都量过，回复了一个“可以”，孙九芳也回复了一个OK手势的emoji。  
约莫是找孟哥报完了节目，孙九芳过了一会又回复到：“你是第一次去长春吧？现在的长春老冷了，记得多带点衣服。”“好，谢谢提醒”  
2月下旬的长春完全没有转春的迹象，树丫全都光秃秃挂着冰溜子，李鹤东一下动车就骂了一句脏话，风刮得脸有些疼，围脖里的呼出的热气使眼镜里都起了雾。孙九芳走过去拍了拍郭霄汉的肩：“跟着，别走丢了”，郭霄汉侧过头看孙九芳，这位师兄也裹得严严实实，只露出一双大眼睛笑着看着他，他也勉强挤出个笑容。  
说起来郭霄汉对孙九芳的第一印象还是得追溯到遥远的2013年，那是他在德云社学艺的第一个学年，那时候大概就是：周末上课，布置作业，打扫卫生，下周周末先来背作业，背不好劝退，背得好再接着上课的恐怖循环。那时候每个星期为了应付测验都有些自顾不暇，自然也没有心情结交班上的其他同学，但他大概知道孙九芳，比他早来几个月，年纪挺小的，但是记忆力很好，一张口一股海蛎子味的普通话，老师听了直皱眉。  
郭霄汉大学期间为了当主持人特意练过普通话，自然不用为这个发愁，就是老师经常说：“太字正腔圆也不行，你重音不对”  
接下来因为孙九芳他们第一学年的课完成了就没再在一起上过课，不过郭霄汉是知道他最后赶上了二九拜师，拿了个看起来很美好的字。他也没想到再次重逢是在青年队的后台，这位小师哥被摘了字，跑到青年队当报幕，有人在背后议论被他听到也面不更色，继续笑得没心没肺。  
因为自己搭档还有别的事要请假，郭霄汉要和孙九芳搭一场《偷斧子》，为了对活，他在约好的时间到了后台，孙九芳先打了招呼：“郭晗是吧，也两三年没见了”，郭霄汉没想到孙九芳的记忆力是真的好，一时有些语塞，“孙树超”孙九芳自己接上话：“你可能有点不记得我了，我比前几年好看多了”，“我还记得，并没有”郭霄汉补充，孙九芳先是佯怒接着还是转了笑颜，这个广德楼的下午和这次初到长春的中午一起，常常混合着出现在郭霄汉的记忆中。


End file.
